The Price of Silence
by Arthur Ciel Kirkland
Summary: Fem!Canada and France. Canada is France's sweet and innocent little girl, to be loved and protected. she's fragile. Or so France thinks. What happens when she's tired of being 'France's little girl? Will she find the courage to become her own nation? Sparks fly between the two as Francis finds the price of Madeline's silence. (An inaccurate telling of canada's break from France ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Arthur Ciel Kirkland here! I am going to do my first two shot! It'll probably be fairly long. We don't really think about how Canada felt, because he got his freedom from Britain pretty much by asking. But what if Canada was a girl who's tired of France and her brother treating her like she's a little girl. This is her journey on becoming independent and showing France what women can do! Dedicated to my good good friend. Fem!Canada slightly OOC, a lot about women's rights in France. Timeline probably not right but oh well ;) here we go!**

The day was bright with a nice warm breeze. I had a copy of a Shakespeare play in my hand ratty and torn, but still readable. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and then climbed up the tall oak tree in the center of the yard. Papa would have my hide if he found me, but I personally think there wasn't really a problem with climbing trees, though I preferred maple to any other kind. I had seen my older brother do it plenty of times, and while Arthur got very worried about him falling, Alfred never got in trouble. I mean for climbing the tree. I was six years old and I already had to wear dresses all the way to my feet. I seated myself comfortably in a bow and began to read Hamlet.

Papa didn't like me to read much, he thought that it was much more appropriate for me to do sewing or listen to him design something. I didn't really care but made an attempt to try and look interested. I couldn't voice my concerns either, one, because I would feel bad, and two, I had a devastating stutter that limited my ability to speak. When I could I tried to read it out loud, but always felt too embarrassed and stopped. My little six year old mind could already comprehend many things, like life and death, but there was one thing I found rather odd, and I pertained to hamlet, why was he so attached to his Mama? I understood to love a parent, but it was bordering obsession. He had to protect her, but it never explained why.

That was something to think about. One other thing I didn't understand was why I had to wear hats outside all the time. Papa always made me wear bonnets and other things to protect my skin, but he didn't and neither did Britain, or Alfred. I head snapped up when I heard him calling me through the house.

"Madeline! My dear Madeline?" he called. "Ma cherie come out!"he laughed looking for me. It surprised me to the point I fell out of the tree hitting my tailbone.

"Ow!" I exclaimed picking myself up and dusting myself off. Papa had come out running at the sound.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded surprised. "Be more careful!" he exclaimed. "How did you fall anyways ma cherie?"

"I-I-I w-was up i-in the t-t-tree eh." I said sheepishly. See what I meant about the stutter?

"MADELINE!" He scolded. "Leave the tree climbing to the little boys wont you? You are meant to be a lady." He picked me up and carried me into the house. "Are you hurt too badly?" he asked setting me on the counter.

"N-n-no I-I'm fine P-p-papa." I looked down. "Y-your voice s-surprised me a-a-and I-I fell." He lifted my chin so I was forced to stare into his blue eyes.

"It'll do that when you're doing something naughty that you shouldn't be." He said.

"W-what m-makes climbing s-s-so b-bad?" I asked. "A-alfred does it a-all t-the time."

"Don't get terse with me little girl." He warned. "You are a lady, and ladies do not climb tree's." he looked me over. "Ugh, you're filthy, go wash up this instant, and then we will eat. Arthur and Alfred just got here." I was looking at the ground again. "Come on tut suite!" he said clapping his hands. I hopped off and headed towards the door when he swooped in on me and gave me a kiss. "I love you. Now hurry up before Alfred breaks something. I nodded smiling at the thought of my active older brother making a mess of my 'type a' father's house. I washed my hands and cleaned off my face, oh well. I didn't really care for my looks anyways. I walked into the dining room where Arthur, Papa, and Alfred were already sitting. Arthur stood when I entered.

"Ah there you are Madeline, we were waiting for you darling." He smiled at me green eyes sparkling, I couldn't help from smiling at him.

"T-t-t-thank y-you." I said my cheeks tingeing pink, my eyes staring at the ground. He chuckled,

"No need to be blushing, it was the right thing to do." I moved to sit down and Papa pulled out my chair for me. I sat down contentedly.

"Hiya Maddie!" I smiled shyly at my older brother who was beaming at me from his seat across the table. **(I'll say Alfred is about 9 or 10, please don't give me grief over the inaccuracy) **

"H-hello, Alfred." I said smiling politely. We began our meal, they talked and laughed, though I stayed mostly silent smiling sometimes, but not speaking up. Eventually Arthur directed the conversation towards me.

"You certainly are quiet Madeline, are you feeling alright?" I gave him a worried look and nodded vigorously. "Is the child always this silent Francis?" he asked giving his attention to my blue eyed father.

"I'm afraid so, she does talk sometimes but-"

"But you have that stutter huh?" said Alfred cheerfully with his mouth full of food.

"Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed looking straight to me. "I'm so sorry love, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"It's fine." I said.

"But really, that stutter still…you know Francis I have some of the best writers and speakers-"

"No Arthur, you are not going to take Madeline with you, she is my land, my daughter, my little Canada." Papa said with a flash of anger, and a tone of finality in his voice. He sighed.

"Fine Francis," Arthur winked at me, "But if you ever get tired of old frog face over here, come stay with me until you find your bearings."

"That wont be happening any time soon, if ever." Papa interrupted. "Alfred, Madeline, you are done oui? Why don't you go play outside?" I nodded and Alfred jumped up eagerly. I walked past him when he caught my arm and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Behave yourself." I smiled.

"Of c-course papa." And then led Alfred outside.

"I am sorry about what I said Maddie, I swear." Alfred said kicking the dirt.

"It's fine, l-like I said."

"But see! You hardly even stuttered there!" I was blushing, I knew that the stutter was bad, but I hoped it would get better.

"T-thanks." I smiled again. Alfred and I started to play, him playing hero and telling me I was the princess.

**Meanwhile**

"Arthur, it doesn't really matter if she's amazing at speaking or not, she's only a little girl." Francis said, still arguing with Arthur. The large eyebrowed man scoffed.

"What does her being a girl have to do anything?"

"She's my little girl Arthur, I swear, if you touch a single hair on her head, I will kill you."

"Calm down wine bastard, I'm not planning to invade or anything, but I just think that you should treat her with a little more respect, all of your women in fact, my women want suffrage, and I'm going to try as hard as possible to give it to them."

"I don't want you planting that seed in her head, leave us be Arthur." Francis growled.

"Alright fine! But not giving her fair treatment is going to bite you in the arse someday."

~6 years later~

Alfred, got his freedom from Britain a while ago and Francis had taken an even tighter hold on me since. I was rightfully Britain's but with some streak of amazing compassion and kindness let me stay with France. My brother had come to visit me a couple of times since then, and is really happy with his new found independence. He hit a rocky patch, but now is on the right track again. Papa has gotten really hard on me. He always is correcting me on something, and my stutter has gotten only a slight bit better…

"Madeline!" I heard the voice fuzzy in the back of my head. I didn't hear so well when I was reading. "MADELINE!" the voice stormed into the room snapping me out of Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island. I looked up at my very miffed looking guardian. "I called you, why didn't you respond?" he asked, well more of demanded.

I stood hastily smoothing my skirt. "I'm sorry Papa, I suppose I didn't hear you." I fidgeted nervously. He sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Don't look so nervous ma cherie." He said. "I only wanted you to bring lunch and eat with your Papa." I found it odd that he referred to himself in the third person. "Madeline?" I jumped.

"Oui?"

"Are you listening?" he asked, I jumped again Why am I so jumpy and fidgety today? I didn't understand why, but I suppose it was just me itching to get back to my story.

"Ummm…"

"I'll take that as non." He said. "Go to the kitchen please and fetch some lunch for the both of us. I'll be waiting in the dining room." With that he walked out. I sighed pushing my glasses up gently and grabbing my book. I hurried off to get what was already prepared by our chef, and placed it on a plate along with a bottle of wine, and what I would tell him was water (it was actually coffee and he didn't approve of me drinking it.) I burst through the kitchen door and almost ran into him dropping the wine, before catching it quickly in midair.

"I'm sorry." I said shaking my head.

"My my, my little fille is so clumsy." He clucked as I set down the meal on the table. "Well go on sit down." He said. I smiled a little bit, and took a seat tucking my ankles to the side. I picked at my food eagerly turning the pages of my book under my table. I gasped, as Jim shot Israel Hands, killing a man for the first time. "What is it dear?" he asked. I wasn't aware I had made the noise out loud.

"Nothing." I said quickly closing my book. "So…P-papa, how is business?" I asked, taking a small bite of potato. He laughed.

"I don't think that is appropriate for you to talk about with me. Why not we speak of the new fashions coming out hm?" he asked forking a piece of his lunch. I groaned inwardly. I was much different than my papa. I didn't care much for fashion and would much rather read or listen to music.

"Lovely I suppose." I said eyes downcast.

"Oh? Perhaps a new gown is in order for you, you are turning 12 after all." He chuckled to himself. "Canary yellow I think." I nodded, still more interested in the swashbuckling tail I held under the table. "Madeline?"

"Hmm?"

"What is it that has you so distracted?" he asked leaning in a little bit to study my face. "What is it you have under the table?" damn caught again.

"I…. I was r-reading P-papa." I said taking out my book. He shook his head and gave a small eye roll.

"What in the world makes reading so appealing to you?" he asked looking genuinely confused.

"I-it's just interesting…I-I s-suppose. It's adventurous, and tales of courage and feats of bravery. R-really it's, it's lovely to read." I said, with my natural shyness trying to tell me to keep my mouth shut. I ducked my head and closed the book placing it on the table. I finished my meal quickly. "G-good d-day Papa." I said clutching my book, my skirts whirring out as I turned leave. He caught me by my elbow.

"We spend no time together." He said his blue eyes looking into mine. "Why don't we do just that in the rose garden this afternoon." He asked, I gave a small smile.

"Sure." I curtsied and he took my arm leading me outside. I took in the air and the flowers. We walked together, as he reminded me of the flower names, tucking a blue violet in my hair.

"It matches your eyes." He said. I began to hum softly picking some flowers I would put in a vase for my room. "Ah your sweet voice comforts me." He said holding my hand. While my papa could be charming at times like these. I never did like the way he treated me as a little girl. To be quite honest it bugged me.

"Mercis bocoup." I said pushing my bangs out of my eyes. He gave me a kiss on my forehead. We sat together on a garden bench with me leaning against him. He ran his hands through my hair lovingly.

"Je'taime mon petite." He said and I fell asleep. I woke in my bed the next morning apparently carried to bed. I washed and dressed hastily not even bothering to get breakfast before I practically ran to the library. If I got up early enough I Papa wouldn't question where I was until midday. There were heavy curtains in the library, but what my guardian apparently didn't care to notice was how there were in fact unlocked windows. My brother was here today, to see me and I wanted to get out early to talk to him. I opened the window and hopped out landing surprisingly lightly on my feet. I took off down the street to a little restaurant that I frequented whenever I could.

"Bonjour Cosette!" the owner called as I walked through the door. Monsieur Francis was one of the most powerful men in all of France. Everyone in town when and if they saw me, thought I was just a very young maid working for him.

"Good morning Jeanne." I said giving a small smile.

"Got a day off have you?" she asked. I nodded and came behind the counter. " Are you wanting to use the back?" she asked. I nodded. She had the flattest backyard to the restaurant I had ever seen she didn't have a use for it so I asked if she could let me use it to practice a game that I invented. It was better on ice, but wheels worked too. I skated around and tried to hit a ball into a goal with a stick. I personally thought that if it was flat it would work better as an ICE sport. I was good too, and played the game alone. I was good too really tough hitting the side wall a little bit and falling time and time again. I got warm and sweaty wiping the sweat off my brow, I took off the helmet and I turned to see Jeanne watching me. She smiled. "You play tough you know." She said leaning against the door jamb. "There's a boy asking to see a girl who looks like you." I quickly swooped inside and changed into a dress pulling my hair into a bun.

"Thank you." I mouthed and hopped over the fence. I walked in through the front door looking around like I was trying to find someone. "Alfred!" I exclaimed seeing him. The owner smiled and walked out back leaving us alone.

"Madeline!" he said pulling me into a hug. "How's my favorite sister?" he asked giving me a kiss. I blushed and pulled away.

"I-I'm fine Alfred, let me go." He set down. Why did everyone treat me like a little girl? I took a seat. "How are you?" I asked contemplating ordering a cup of coffee.

"I'm good kiddo, glad I was able to visit ya." He gave me a big 'Alfred' smile.

"Are you sure you should be here?" I asked. "I thought that your country was heading to war…with itself."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "I think Abe has it under control for now." I nodded.

"Well that's good, but I think that you should start thinking too, about the women-" my brother gave me a cut off.

"What about 'em?" he asked carelessly making me cringe. I shook my head.

"Y-you really s-should give them more r-respect." I said. "And h-honestly? You h-haven't heard a-about how the w-women want the v-vote?" he almost spat out the lemonade he was drinking. "Wha-what? The vote really?" I breathed out heavily.

"Um, yeah. L-listen to them, please? Just consider it." I said and he laid his hand on top of mine.

"I will okay? It have to wait until after the war though." Hmph. I guess its okay because they were freeing the slaves poor dears. I found it ridiculous that a man was treated differently because of their color.

"Y-your on the n-north's side right?" I asked. He looked at me oddly.

"My little sister shouldn't worry herself with the prospects of war now should she?" I snapped.

"Just answer the question A-Al." I said gritting my teeth, cursing the stutter on my last word. He ruffled my hair.

"Yes I'm on the north's side. After all the constitution did say that all men were created equal." He gave a crooked grin at me. 'And women.' I grumbled to myself. Alfred apparently hadn't heard me. "Where's France?" he asked looking around. I gulped pulling a little at my lace collar.

"He-um-he's just across the street." I said trying to breath. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?" I muttered.

"Strange for him to be up this early." He commented. I was eager to change the subject. "So he's been treating you good?" he asked.

"H-have you teased me about my h-height my whole life?" I retorted sarcastically. He backed up his head a little bit.

"Since when were you a smart aleck?" he asked me. "Last I checked you were a sweet 12 year old girl. Maybe I ought to have a talk with France."

"NO!" I gave a small exclamation. "I'm s-s-sorry Al. But you know France has treated me fine my entire life. There is not a r-reason for him to be anything but nice for me. You s-s-shouldn't worry." I said blushing a furious red color. He laughed.

"I'm your brother, I can't help worry." He said winking. "I'm sure France wont mind if I escort you home will he?" I shook my head no hastily. "Good." He kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go." He pulled me out the door.

"A-Au r-revoir Jeanne!" I called, though with my voice I don't think she heard me. We walked through the town, with me on his arm. We looked almost exactly alike so it was fairly obvious I was his sister, he didn't bother not flirting. Winking and smiling, giving little waves to anything pretty. I rolled my eyes and frowned. He looked over at me.

"What's wrong, why are you frowning?" he asked.

"It's n-nothing. I h-have to go okay?" I took my arm from his and began to set towards the house. He ran after me.

"Maddie! Madeline!" I stopped and turned to look at him. "You don't think your leaving without a kiss, little miss." He gave me another kiss on the forehead. "I love you, behave yourself okay?" I nodded and turned to walk away, my mouth immediately back into a straight line. 'I don't need to be told what to do.' I muttered climbing the wall and back into the window. I had heard France stirring his room so it would be best him find me in my room rather than the library. Wow, I was so lucky I haven't gotten caught yet. I walked down the hallway past my father's room barefoot. The door opened and I froze.

"Sneaking around the house Madeline?" he tsked. I stood straight and clasped my hands behind my back.

"G-good morning P-papa." I said. "I wasn't sneaking…I was t-trying not to wake you." I said my eyes downcast.

"Well, that's quite considerate of you, and you're wearing one of your best dresses!" he exclaimed, taking my arm and turning me gently. "Is it just me, or are you trying to look lovely because you want something?" he asked jokingly. I smiled gently.

"N-no, I'm just doing t-this because Papa." I hated this. I loved him yes, but I hated the fakiness that came with it. Pretending to be interested in needlework, and new gowns, when I would rather be playing hockey, or trying to spark the rights for women movement. "B-breakfast?" I asked and began to walk toward the dining room with him.

"Yes." He smiled at me fondly when we sat down across the table from each other. I noticed him looking at me.

"I-is something wrong?" I asked timidly my violet eyes shining with worry.

"Non! Not at all ma cherie, but I was just thinking about how grown you look."

"Really? You're not p-pulling my l-leg?" he gave a chuckle.

"Non, I am not. As much as I don't like it you're growing up my little Madeline. Or should I just say getting older. I don't think you've gotten taller in the last three years." I didn't say anything. I was fuming inside though and he knew that. He laughed seeing my pissed off expression. "I am positive that you'll grow taller darling, you are still growing after all." He dug into whatever he was eating. I just sat there my mind somewhere else.

"Not hungry." I said when he cast me a questioning look. I looked away. "So…I-I heard t-that A-Alfred is on the r-road to w-war." Papa almost spit out his food. He swallowed hastily.

"How did you know about that?" he asked wiping his beard.

"H-h-he's my brother." I explained. "I have t-to talk to him, i-I care about him." My eyes were now staring at my cutlery.

"Madeline, how many times MUST I tell you." He said pointing his fork at me. "I do NOT want you to be involved in warfare!"

"I-I know papa, but I can only feel that i-it's my d-duty to m-make sure he's okay." I didn't mention the fact that I was actually interested in what was going on, though I wanted the war to hurry. He sighed.

"My darling, I don't want you involved. Do you understand me?..." I kept my head down. "Answer me Madeline."

"I-I understand P-papa." He leaned over to pull me into a hug.

"I don't want my lovely rose tainted by worries of WAR of all thing." He rubbed my back. "Mon frère will be fine." I knew he would be. I wasn't honestly all that worried somehow through the bloodshed I knew that he'd make it out okay.

"I know." I said just sitting in to the hug, not particularly hugging him back, but not rejecting it either. He let me go and smiled at me. He got back to eating.

"I trust you also know that you skipped your piano lesson yesterday?" he asked I cringed. I much enjoy music, but the sweet taste turned bitter when you were FORCED to practice. I hung my head biting my lip. "Italy is coming over to visit to day, and I have a meeting with L'Angelterre so I'm afraid he'll supervise your lesson. I nodded. What else was there to do? "He'll be here in a matter of minutes. Run along to go meet him. He shoed me off. I pushed in my chair and was about to leave when he stopped. "Give your papa a kiss first!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before hitching my skirt and running up the stairs. Despite how Italy could be an idiot sometimes, I guess you could say I enjoyed his company. In an odd role reversal he was able to be my confidante. I sat him enter the house looking around.

"Bon Journo Madeline!" he said giving me a hug. I was shorter than him too…sigh.

"H-hello Italy." I said moving her bangs. "H-how are you?" I asked as the two of us walk up the stairs to the piano room.

"I am good ve~ ! how are you?" he asked smiling.

"Fine." I whispered as he took a seat on the couch.

"You don't look like your fine. What's wrong?" he asked me caramel eyes shining with worry and curiosity. "You can tell me, I won't tell big brother France." He promised. I broke.

"Well I've just been thinking lately, what exactly makes France in charge of me?"

"Well he's your Papa silly." Italy said smiling.

"N-no, but d-different than that. A-alfred acts like he's in c-charge of me t-too, and I'm his s-sister almost h-his age, it's not my fault I'm younger than him…what makes us different? Were girls but does that matter?" I asked sitting down at the piano knowing how cross France would be with me if I didn't practice. "I'm twelve- going on thirteen mind you, but he still treats me like I'm five! Same goes for my brother." I huffed placing my hands on the keys.

"Ahhh I understand. You want to be treated like an adult yes?"

"O-of c-course I d-do! B-but I have a f-feeling that even when I'm h-his age he'll still t-treat me the s-same, a-and it's b-because….I'm a g-girl." He nodded understandingly. Thank you Italy. I played the bright piece that Papa had taught me, and had given me to study. When I finished the short piece the auburn hair Italian applauded politely, and came to sit on the bench with me, and played his own piece much more fluid and happy than my own. "It's like he expects me to not have a brain." I thudded on the keys.

"It's okay. Someday when you become a big nation, you will be able to live on your own and be your own country like your brother." I mused at that.

"Hm….like my brother eh?" I asked. Maybe there was some sort of truth in that….


	2. Chapter 2

**The Price of Silence **

I held my breath as I closed the window to the library. The silk dress I was wearing had been torn at the hem earlier that day and my guardian would likely not be pleased. It was expensive I'm sure, and he had told me I was going to be in big trouble if I was late for dinner. And that was just exactly what happened. I had been out in town with a couple of the friends I had made from the marketplace, we were playing a game and I tripped and tore my dress. Oh Papa is going to be so mad at me. I didn't have to worry about him being in the library, but it was the time that was going to be the biggest problem. I was racing against the clock. If I could get the stain out and the hem fixed before he came to take me to dinner I would get off scot free. However, the possibility of that happening was bleak to say the least. The gash was huge and came with a scrape on my knee which was bleeding and stained the light blue gown. This was his favorite too! Patented blue silk with a lace overskirt, there was no way I was going to be able to fix the gash in the hem. I took off the leather boots , with a slight heel and tiptoe-ran down the hallway keeping my head down, and praying that I could change dresses before he saw me. Naturally, being gentle, quiet Canada, I was going so quickly that I didn't see Papa bustling down the hall and I bumped right into him. I fell back and he fell back and his papers went flying.

"Madeline!" he exclaimed, scolding me. "Where the world are you going so quickly?" he helped me up and held me by my shoulders.

"I…I…I-" I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, and I had a feeling that they would soon be rolling down my cheeks in fat drops.

"Look at your dress!" he demanded looking down and finally seeing the huge tear and the stain. "How in the world did you manage to tear your best dress Madeline?!" I began to cry the hot tears burning my eyes. I was so disappointed in myself, though at first I was just upset that he was going to be angry with me, but I suppose that's the way Papa worked. I could be as angry as can be with him, but in the end I still loved him I suppose.

"I-I-I-I…" I continued to stutter over my words.

"Go on, explain." He said crossing his arms his blond ponytail shaking.

"I tripped and s-s-scrapped my knee." I was looking down trying to avoid his knowing sky blue eyes.

"You tripped?" he asked arching a perfect blond eyebrow.

"Y-y-y-yes. I fell on the stones. My knee is b-b-bleeding. I was g-g-going to bandage it." He sighed and picked me up to carry me to his bedroom. I was blushing from the moment he picked me up, but then again, I was relieved to get the pressure off my stinging knee.

"Come on, up to go." He lifted me to the counter in his restroom. He pulled out a corked bottle of antiseptic, and a small towel. He poured it over the basin and then moved to clean my knee. Before he even touched it I flinched. "It'll sting a little." He told me before pressing it gently onto my wound. I hissed, and heard the sound of the vile substance bubbling and supposedly 'cleaning' my wound. I hissed again as he moved it to another area, and cleaned the blood and dirt from the scrape.

"I know it hurts but then again you shouldn't have been running in the first place, that would have prevented this entire escapade." He looked at me his blue eyes burning into my violet ones. I felt that he _knew_ I hadn't tripped in his courtyard, but on the cobblestone streets when I had snuck out. I couldn't imagine how livid he would be if he ever found out. Heck, _Alfred_ would be livid if he found out. He'd tell on me in a red hot second. 'Listen to your Papa.' He would have told me. And I would come up with some sort of retort regarding how he had rebelled against Britain. Then again, I never would have said it out loud.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down, my glasses sliding down my nose. He sighed, and helped me off the counter after tying my knee with a white gauze bandage.

"It's alright, I only wish you would listen to me every once in a while, I mean mon Dieu! How many times have I told you not to run?!"

"T-too many times…" I whispered knowing where he was going.

"Too many times!" he exclaimed. Told you. "It's not right for a little girl to be running around like some sort of heathen." He fixed a stare with me, my eyes darting to the ground quickly.

"I don't s-s-see anything h-h-heathen-ous about r-r-running." I said.

"Don't talk back to me Madeline. If you please, we should drop the subject. Go change into a different dress, and be quick!" he told me while walking me to my bedroom. He followed me in, and opened my closet to see the neat color coded zillion dresses that he's bought me. I don't think that I actually need this many dresses, there are plenty of girls that deserve these a lot more than I do.

He surveyed the dresses looking over all the different colors. He turned around to look at me who was hugging my favorite stuffed bear to me. "Is this all?"

"A-a-all?!" I sputtered. "I h-h-have m-more than e-enough."

"One can never have too many dresses, especially the daughter of one of the most powerful men in France!" he exclaimed, then pulled out a royal blue dress, with white sashes. It was…voluminous to say the least, and I would most definitely have preferred something more simple.

"What am I to wear this for?" I asked. Dear god I hope it isn't another ball with the rich hierarchy of France. The last time I got dragged to one of those….let's just say it didn't end very well for me at least. He looked at me, who had since perched on the edge of my bed hugging Kumajiro close to my chest. My violet eyes gleamed with worry. He sighed and walked over ruffling my blond hair and hugging me.

"Do not look so worried ma cherie. It's a party for the other countries. They said they would like you to come along." He scoffed. "I don't know for the life of me why. I handle your affairs anyways, what's the point of you being stuck in the presence of such crude men." He tossed back his blond hair.

"M-maybe so I c-could start preparing to b-be my own n-nation?" I asked in a whispered tone. He snorted.

"I cannot see that happening anytime soon if at all. You are far too young for that." He stood up and touched my nose lightly. "You get ready, we're leaving in about half an hour." He was in the doorway when I heard him murmur to himself. "Pff independent country, what has Alfred been teaching her?" I felt my face flush with anger as he started down the hall. Nevertheless, obedient puppet I was back then hurried and got ready quickly, shining my glasses with a cloth. There were only two other girl countries that frequented such events, Ukraine and Belarus and to be frank, I wasn't very fond of either one of them. WE got to the party later with Papa on my arm, looking dashing as always with his slightly wavy blond hair pulled back into a loose ponytail with a blue ribbon, and a light blue coat gold on the edging. Flashy if you asked me, but no one did per usual, I mean why would you ask Canada? I was Frances little pet. I'm sorry, I guess I let my passive anger come out a bit. Later than I would have like, Papa shoed me off to go and talk with one of the other nations. I was quiet. Hand clasped in front of me, backing up slowly from the social fray, only to trip backwards and bump into someone, making the both of us fall backwards. My tail-bone (seems to be the target of most of my injuries eh?) hit the tile and I emitted a small oof. Nearly inaudible, but I guess the guy who fell with me heard. "I'm so sorry, oh goodness I'm so sorry!"

"You're okay ja?" came a man's voice not too much older than me. I had closed my eyes instinctively when I fell back. There had been a splash and the sound of glass shattering. "Verdammte ich erhaltener Wein ganz über Ihrem hübsches Kleid." I gave him a questioning look " I've gotten wine all over your pretty dress lieb." He took out a handkerchief and tried to dab at my dress.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I said looking down at the dark maroon spots spattering my dress, the stickyness of it drying on my skin . I looked up at the same time he did and I found myself staring into blazing ruby eyes. I hadn't thought to look at him, too preoccupied with apologizing endlessly.

"Don't be sorry, I'm the one who spilled all over you." He looked back at me and gave me a look. "Excuse me for asking…but…" oh here it comes, "Who are you?" I had to stop myself from sighing.

"C-canada." He raised an eyebrow (that was silver white by the way) "Madeline Williams." He helped me up, his eyebrow only going up slightly more at the mention of my other name. I tried again. "Madeline Bonnefoy?" his eyes lit up.

"Oh! So you're France's girl, yeah he talks about you." He extended his hand "Gilbert Beilschmidt." He bowed and kissed my hand. "At you service." He looked up at me and winked. "But you can call me Gil." The two of us walked up the stairs and into the bathroom of one of the master suites. He averted his eyes and moved to sit on the bed while I changed behind the screen saying he was not so un-awesome as to watch a girl change. I walked out letting my hair down, still trying to get the wine out and detangle it.

"s-sorry about your wine." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I prefer beer anyways." He grinned. I looked down.

"France would never let me drink." He rolled onto his stomach.

"What's it like being France's girl anyways Birdy? And don't give me curds and whey, give me the good stuff."

"B-Birdy?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged.

"eh, I think it fits. You looked ready to take flight on your light little legs as soon as I knocked you down. Now tell me France's little kid."

"I'm not his little kid. He just…"

"Takes care of you and handles everything for you, so you don't have to get your hands dirty." He smirked at me ruby eyes blazing with the content of knowing that he was succeeding in pissing me off.

"Not like I have a choice!" I exclaimed, which at that point was talking in a normal voice.

"Woah there, calm down leibling." He said trying to soothe me by touching my shoulders.

"Get off." I whispered. He did backing up as he did so but he still had that smirk on his face.

"If you want to leave so badly, then why don't you?" I couldn't tell him that I was planning to soon.

"Look, I will, it's just….I'm waiting to see if I can reason first." I didn't want to go to war with him over this. I remembered how broken and worn Arthur and Alfred had looked after the war.

"Ah, your one of those who thinks they should do the logical thing. It'd probably be smarter for me to do that, but that's no fun!" He heard Germany calling. He rudely gestured to the door, told me he that he had to leave, and was about to exit when he took a step closer to me. "You're a lot stronger than you think you are-get up that courage and you'll be ready, that's the first step." He closed the distance between us with his lips, kissing me. He smirked and opened the door. "Abshied Birdy! Until we meet again!" and with that he was gone leaving only the shining of his ruby eyes still gleaming in my mind. I blinked a couple of times and touched my hands to my lips that were still tingling. Gilbert Beilschmidt certainly was a character. Papa found me only a bit later.

"What are you doing over here in this dank room? You must start socializing lest people think I don't let you see daylight." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders only smelling slightly of wine. We went home and I changed out of my dress and into my sleep clothes gratefully. It's too bad that it seemed only Arthur had had the voice of reason in his mind.

I was growing more and more worried about my brother. Glancing at the clock I noticed how late it was. "Oh no." I muttered pulling on my long coat.

"Where you going?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm g- gonna be late! I have to go Francis is going to be so mad at me eh?" I said and was out the door, assuring my friends that I was going to talk to Francis about the movement we were getting impatient to send into action. I climbed through the window of my room, soaking wet from running in the rain, to find France standing there tapping his toes at me. I cursed in my head upon seeing him. It probably wasn't any better, that I was positively soaking wet.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking more than angry, livid, at me. I almost snapped but held my tongue. I wasn't going to start something until I had the go. He shook his head at me, blond hair waving slightly. "Madeline, you used to be such a good girl." He said taking a seat on my bed. "But now you're sneaking out and doing things without my permission. I don't understand why you're doing this, it's only making a fool out of you." He pulled my cloak off my shoulders. "You're soaking, and I'm done with this ridiculous behavior. He grabbed my wrist harshly, though I don't think he was trying to hurt me.

"Let me go." I whispered, trying to get out of his grasp with me pulling away spraying him with water that was beading off of my blond hair.

"You used to be such a good daughter." My violet eyes widened and then glinted dangerously against my glasses, I tried to calm myself down by counting to 10. "You should go back to being silent, and obeying me like you used to."

"Children should listen to adults." He said looking dangerously close to doing something he'd regret.

"Well that means I have less of a reason to listen to you. I am an adult, and you can't tell me what to do. Or who to be." I snapped, though I only wish I had said it out loud instead of in my mind . "I'm sixteen years old." I said removing myself from his grasp. I stood looking down. "J-j-just because I'm not w-w-who you expect me to be, or do exactly what you want me to doesn't mean I'm any less of a good daughter."

"Even if you were 21 you wouldn't be given any authority, let alone at 16, as my daughter it is YOUR JOB to listen to me, and behave the way I want you to! Do you expect to take care of yourself? I don't understand how that idea wormed its way into your brain! You need a man to take care of you."He pulled me over his lap as punishment and swatted me with every word punctuating his anger. He continued, yelling at me but I stopped listening to his lecture. He picked up my limp body, and didn't seem to notice that I wasn't paying attention, the tears rolled down my cheeks "You know Papa doesn't like doing this to you." He cooed. I wanted more than anything to get away from him, but his arms were too strong, and kept me against him. "Papa loves you very much. Now that you know that, I have to tell you I'm still cross with you for sneaking out, so" he stood up. "I want you to go to bed early without supper tonight alright?" he took my silence to say yes. He kissed me on the forehead and then exited down the hall. I felt so helpless. No matter, I belonged to Britain anyways so he didn't have the right to keep me down. I was beginning to get desperate. It was going to take a whole year for the girls to begin winning over the public, but France still refused to listen, telling me that they were just being silly. Little did he know I inspired everyone of them starting the spark and fanning the flame that grew into the women's revolution. I sucked in a breath of air. I promised not to do anything, a promised…just be silent a little longer, a little longer. The next day Papa came to wake me up, and escorted me downstairs to breakfast.

"Did you sleep well mon petite?" he asked kissing my hand. I didn't answer and just looked down and entered the dining room still on his arm.

"Madeline." He said. I sat down, my eyes staring at my cutlery. I felt him sit down through the vibrations in the table. My hearing was muffled, and I was lost in my thoughts. He unrolled his napkin, shook it twice, and smoothed it across his lap. I didn't have to be looking at him to know his actions. I'd been around it for a very long time, and it was routine. Next he would slide his fork over his knife, and move the spoon to the left side of the plate because if something was served that was eaten with a spoon he always saved it to last. "I had the cook make your favorite this morning." He smiled at me from across the table. I had my arms crossed and was still not making eye contact with him.

Pancakes were my favorite though, I was struggling to not give him some form of reaction. He sighed and touched my arm gently.

"You can't be still angry with me from last night. Madeline, you know I love you, and everything is forgotten by now." A plate of pancakes was slid in front of me. Hot and steaming, probably just off the griddle, their magical smell wafting through the room, intoxicating, they were a stack of three completely circular. In a sentence, perfection on a plate. I grabbed the maple syrup and focused on pouring a ridiculous amount of the gooey deliciousness over the top of my steaming perfection. "You are being ridiculously stubborn young lady." He said sternly and I still didn't look up now moving the bottle in circles until finally stopping and capping the lid. "Madeline, speak to me, or I'll take you across my knee again." He threatened looking at me angrily.

"Yes. Papa." I still refused to meet his eyes. He may think he has me, perfect and innocent, and obeying his every command, but it's not true.

I carried sharp scissors in my right hand and clutched my long blond hair in the left.

"If I make it quick, then I can just get it over with." I muttered. Slice. It was all gone over two feet of hair. I cut my hair and trimmed it so that it was the length of a boy's, the thick blond waves no longer adorning, no, chaining down my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't that bad, it trimmed shorter, the curls midway down my neck. I dressed in clothes I had borrowed from Gilbert, and marched over to Frances door, throwing it open.

"Francis!" I called, looking around for him, "Where is that hoser?" I asked myself in a whisper when he came running down the stairs.

"Sacre blu!" he yelled seeing me. "What the hell have you done with her hair?!" I stayed silent and strong in his wake, trying to keep myself calm. "You have gone too far this time with all your revolutionary crap." He said walking towards me and seizing my wrists. "You are going to be sorry for this." He said. "Come with me."

"No."I whispered

"What?" he asked darkly taking a step toward me. I was shaking, not from fear but more of anger and hurt than anything else.

"No!" I said strongly and loudly, both betraying my natural tendency to be quiet. I then said, in a faint voice, almost to myself "I said no." I was almost drunk off of the amazing feeling of finally saying no to my father. " I'm not going with you." I said. "I don't have to listen to you."

"It's best you don't toy with me Madeline." He said darkly.

"Then it's best you give me…g-give us what we want." I said honestly. "If you just listened-" I tried to explain, desperately.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! YOU ARE MINE! YOU WERE MEANT TO BE TAKEN CARE OF!"

"NO! DO YOU THINK I EVER BELIEVED THAT?!" I yelled back just as forceful, my violet eyes widening surprising myself. "I have NEVER belonged to you. It was all some demented illusion that you have in your mind. Your ignorance blinded you to what was right in front of you."

"Be quiet Madeline." He whispered.

"I WON'T! I refuse to be quiet! I need you to listen to me, to us. You will listen to us, or we will keep on going until you do. I've been quiet for too long."

"SILENCE!" he roared smacking me across the face. I clutched my right cheek as he looked on in horror. "Madeline….Maddie, baby I'm so sorry. See what this has done to the both of us? Why don't we let it go-" I wanted to scream.

"How long is it going to take to get it into that thick skull of yours? I won't back down I don't belong to you. I DON'T BELONG TO ANYBODY!" I looked at the ground. "I already secured my independence from Britain." I looked up at him all of my anger coming out. "I NEVER BELONGED TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! You are just too narrow minded to understand that."I said darkly. "I'm leaving you, I'm just sad that you couldn't s-see how much I could do without you. I can do so much more if you had just opened your eyes instead of ignoring God's h-honest truth!" tears threatened to spill over but I refused to let that swine see me cry again, no, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was heartbroken finally leaving. It was all too much for me. I can't be doted on anymore.


End file.
